


Chocolate Brownie Frozen Yoghurt

by MissLouisa



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive!Laura, Angst, Break Up, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouisa/pseuds/MissLouisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek break up. Derek has to go and tell Laura in person, because she doesn't have facebook. It's a pain in his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Brownie Frozen Yoghurt

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Derek and Laura stay in New York, and Stiles meets them later on in life.

Derek doesn’t really have to tell anyone, when it happens, except for Laura.

Most of his, and Stiles’s, friends have facebook, and so they already know.

Laura doesn’t have facebook. She has her reasons, which Derek has dismissed (he knows facebook is selling his information to corporations, okay? The difference is, he doesn’t care), and all it means is that he has to go and tell her the news in person.

Derek is at least a little bit convinced that Laura doesn’t have facebook because it forces Derek to have actual conversations with her.

He lets himself into her apartment a week after it happens. She’s watching some crappy reality tv show (she’s a complete paradox, sometimes), but she turns it off when Derek walks in.

"Me and Stiles broke up," Derek says. He doesn’t add any inflection, doesn’t know what inflection to add, really. 

"Stiles and I,” Laura corrects, automatically. Then - “Wait, what?”

Derek sighs. “Just an ordinary break up. The relationship had run it’s course.”

Laura fixes him with a look. “Bullshit, you’re in love with him.”

Derek scowls, and heads for her kitchen. “Fuck, do you have anything that isn’t vegan in here?” He asks, rifling through her cupboards.

"There’s a carton of Ben & Jerry’s in the freezer."

Derek considers ignoring her, he’s not that much of a cliche that he needs to sob into some ice cream. He gets it out anyway, grabs two spoons, and then scowls when he realises it’s frozen yogurt.

"What did he do?" Laura says, when Derek slumps next to her on the couch. "Do I need to go beat him up?"

"No, Laura."

"I’ll be gentle, I’ll only bruise him a little."

"Laura," Derek says flatly. "It’s not his fault."

"What did you do, then?”

"I didn’t do anything either."

"Well, something must have happened," Laura says, and Derek has to admit she’s got a point

He shuts his eyes, remembers the phone call that had Stiles avoiding him for two days.

"His dad’s sick," Derek says quietly. "Cancer. Stiles has gone back to Beacon Hills to look after him."

"He didn’t want you to go with him?" Laura asks.

Derek breathes out roughly. “You know I can’t go back to Beacon Hills.”

Laura nods. She does. Neither of them want to go back, probably ever. 

"Why not do the long distance thing?"

"Laur, he’s on the other side of the country, for a year at least. It’s not - it’d be difficult."

Laura sighs, ever the put upon older sister. “You could make it work, you know you could.”

"I can’t go back to Beacon Hills, he wants to live there for the at least next year, possibly indefinitely. Can you just let me wallow, please?"

Laura raises her hands in a placatory gesture. “I’m just saying, you could fix it instead of wallowing.”

Derek hands over the pint of frozen yogurt. “I don’t know why I came to you.”

"Because I’m your favorite sister," Laura says.

"Nope, that’s Cora."

"You only prefer her because she’s never here," Laura says.

"She has facebook,” Derek hisses, “I don’t have to have difficult conversations with her.”

"I probably would’ve phoned you and demanded an explanation anyway, don’t worry."

Derek scowls.

"Call that stupid Stilinski boy," Laura says, "tell him you love him, and you’ll wait for him."

"He might never come back."

Laura looks at him like he’s stupid. “So give him a reason to,” she says.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at [ladywolvs](http://ladywolvs.tumblr.com) where I post a bunch of stuff, but occasionally drabbles and snippets of WIPs.


End file.
